


Well it Worked for Frodo

by Sinkme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I can, Gen, hermione is awesome, horcruxes are bad, in which i try to explain a plot hole, with lord of the rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkme/pseuds/Sinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw it in a movie once." "Do you mean Lord of the Rings!"<br/>Why did Harry wear the locket despite its harmful effects? Humorous look into the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well it Worked for Frodo

Hermione watched as Harry picked up the Horcrux and dusted it off. He placed it over his head and tucked it into his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, we can't afford to lose it, and this way we'll always know where it is and that it's safe," Harry shrugged.

Ron nodded, "Makes sense."

Hermione looked at them blankly, "It makes _sense_ to wear an object holding Voldemort's soul- something that is basically pure evil- around your neck?"

They nodded, "Yeah."

She threw her hands up, knowing she had lost the argument and went into the tent in a huff.

The next day Harry was irrationally angry and fidgety, she tried to calm him down but he responded much more harshly than usual.

Gritting her teeth she held out a hand, "Take it off."

Ron had come out of the tent and watched curiously.

Harry resisted but Hermione yelled, "Take it off!" He set his jaw angrily but pulled the necklace off over his head and handed it to her.

His eyes cleared and his face relaxed.

"Better?" she asked a little smugly.

"Loads," he said, and then clapped his hands. "Alright, we'll take it in turns."

Hermione shrieked and looked at him incredulously, "No we won't! This _thing_ corrupts whoever is wearing it, therefore, we won't be wearing it again! I'll keep it in my bag, it'll be safe enough there."

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione. We have to wear it. It'll be fine. I saw this in a movie once, it turned out fine."

"You saw it in a movie once?" she repeated sarcastically.

She thought a moment and then continued shrilly, "Are you talking about _Lord of the Rings_?"

Harry nodded happily, "Yep. And it was fine, right?"

Hermione lost it, "No! No, it wasn't _fine_! Frodo carried that damned ring around for months and lost a part of himself that he never got back. He had to wander around with Sam and Gollum- who, by the way, tried to kill him several times- he got stabbed _three_ times, kidnapped twice, had a finger _bitten off_ and in the end he had to leave the home he fought for because of how much the ring changed him and corrupted him!"

She stood in complete disarray from her pacing and pulling at her hair and waving her arms.

Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"So, no, Harry, it didn't turn out _fine_."

Ron's face had turned white and he squeaked out, "So we'll keep the locket in Hermione's bag."

Harry nodded emphatically.


End file.
